In Pursuit of Love
by Z98
Summary: Heero can't keep Relena out of his mind and Duo finally convinces him to make a move. Now he's gotten drawn into government work and is called to duty again.
1. First Kiss

This is my first attempt to write a Gundam Wing fanfic, so don't be too surprised if it takes me a while to get the hang of it. Besides, I specialize in CCS, EVA, and Command and Conquer fics. Now, let the fun begin. Also, this fic was inspired by a picture I got from some Gundam website.  
  
In Pursuit of Love  
  
Prologue: First Kiss  
  
Heero didn't know why he had let Duo talk him into doing this. In all technicality, he should trust his fellow pilot's advice, but then again Duo wasn't like him in any way except one. Unfortunately, Trowa and Quatre were busy and Duo was the only one present. And the worst thing? This had to do with Relena. That girl had stayed in Heero's mind for so long it wasn't even funny. What annoyed him even more was the simple fact that she also thought of him. That had only given Duo even more reason to tease the two of them about their odd relationship. He adjusted the black tie one more time before he was finally satisfied. He then made sure his blue shirt was tucked in. The dark blue pants seemed to match it.  
  
"See? I told you you'd look better in something formal," said Duo.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Man, why are you always like this? How many times have I offered you help? You really need to lighten up and accept it."  
  
"Coming from you I'm not sure how serious I should take it."  
  
"And now you're making wise cracks at me. You know, I have no idea why I help you."  
  
"Because it'll score points with Hilde."  
  
Duo sighed. The sad thing was, what Heero said was true. What was even worse was that someone like Heero saw through it so easily. Duo had always considered Heero ignorant about women, but apparently Relena had changed that. How, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Whatever. Are you going now or not?"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
Heero left the apartment that the colony had given him. After all that time fighting OZ and stopping a rebellion, some government official in the colonies had decided to reward the Gundam pilots. While Wufei was off being a Preventer, Heero was the only pilot that didn't exactly have a job. He assumed he could also work as a Preventer, but didn't feel like it. Besides, right now he wanted to rest. Quatre was busy running his company with the help of his many sisters while Duo worked in some mechanic place with Howard.  
  
Heero got into the car that he had been given and drove off. He headed to the main government building and stopped in the front. He was early, but it was a good thing to be punctual. There were a few guards outside but most of them knew him by sight. A few minutes later Relena came out. She was still wearing that hairstyle she had when Heero had destroyed the shelter of the Brussels palace, though wasn't in any formal uniform. Instead she was wearing a white skirt and a purple blouse. He tried not to comment on her fashion style, as that was an extremely touchy subject with women, or that's what his friends had said to him.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"You're early."  
  
"Better than being late," he replied.  
  
She smiled and got into the car. Heero was already aware of two chase cars nearby. Relena was more important than she thought, but she did know she had a lot of influence.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I was hoping you had some idea," Heero confessed.  
  
"Oh. Well, when you ask a girl out on a date you usually have a plan," she said, "By the way, I like the tie."  
  
"It was Duo's idea."  
  
"Ah. How about we get something to eat first?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I came up with the idea, you choose the place," she said."  
  
Heero nodded and started the engine. A few seconds later they were on their way to a rather simple diner that Heero frequented. He liked the place because of its simplicity, and the owner didn't try to make things easier for him. The two got out and Heero requested his normal spot. It was rather secluded and so suited their needs. Besides, Relena was still famous and neither wanted that much attention.  
  
"So Heero, what have you been doing since the attempted coup?"  
  
"Staying out of sight," Heero replied.  
  
"So like you."  
  
She looked down at the menu and was surprised that they served many things she liked. She then looked at Heero with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"A good soldier is always prepared," he said to her.  
  
She smiled. That was certainly true, and if there was such a thing as a perfect soldier Heero was it. So he did have some plans. Relena ordered some food and Heero did the same. Heero stuffed the napkin over his neck but Relena grabbed it and made him put it on his lap.  
  
"You have to remember your manners around a lady," she chided.  
  
Heero nodded. He knew that actually dating would be a new experience and he would have to get used to a lot of things. Their drinks arrived and Relena sipped some of it.  
  
"So Heero, are you still going to try to kill me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Relena smiled. "Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Trowa said it best. You are a woman that has the power to move a man like me."  
  
"So I'm a woman in your eyes?"  
  
Heero was caught by surprise by the statement. Relena couldn't help but smile, as she knew that Heero didn't have a reply to that statement.  
  
"It's okay. Kind of strange to see you wearing a tie though. I can't get it out of my head."  
  
Relena took another sip of her drink. It was a sweet tasting cheery flavor. Maybe Heero knew her more than she realized. Their food arrived shortly after and the two started eating. Relena had ordered a light dish while Heero had ordered some steak. It was a rather quiet meal, but then again Heero wasn't much of a talkative person. After finishing, they cleaned up and Heero paid the bill.  
  
"How are you in finding a job?" Relena asked.  
  
"I haven't really tried," Heero admitted, "I don't see much point in doing so."  
  
"Are you going to just live on the generosity of the colonial governments?"  
  
"No," he replied, "I just don't know what I'm really supposed to do since I am a soldier, and there is no need for soldiers in this time."  
  
"How about being a Preventer?" she suggested.  
  
"I doubt they would approve of my methods," he said simply.  
  
Relena had to agree with that. However, she did have an idea.  
  
"How about you work for me?" she asked, "I could always use a bodyguard."  
  
Heero looked at her in surprise, though he knew he shouldn't be. He had acted in that role when she was still Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom. However, that had been a temporary thing. He saw in his eyes that she was serious. Relena must have thought it over before asking him. Though she was impulsive at times, she did know when to be careful. Most of the time.  
  
"I'll have to think about it," said Heero.  
  
"Heero, why are you so hesitant?"  
  
"I'll have an answer by the end of the day," he replied.  
  
Relena realized that was as much as she was going to get from him right now. Even after this long, she still wanted him close to her. She didn't know why, but it was probably because Heero made her feel safe no matter what he did.  
  
"Fine. So, where else are we going to go today?"  
  
"There's a zoo in the colony. From what I've heard, you work too hard and rarely go out anymore."  
  
"If that was true I wouldn't have had the chance to go out with you. But you're right, I don't see too many of the sights."  
  
Heero drove them the zoo and again he paid for both of them. He doubted Relena brought any money. She insisted on looping her arm through is as they walked together though. The two walked through the zoo and drew many looks. Most people recognized Relena because she had once been Queen Relena of the World Nation. Now she was a vice-minister. Others might have recognized Heero because of the Gundam incidents.  
  
The two went over to look at the lions first. There were four of them, one male and three females. The male was sleeping while two of the females paced around. Relena leaned on the rail as she looked at the animals. There was a smile on her face, one that Heero had actually seen many times. At times it was nearly impossible to understand her, but there were also times when he could relate to her. She was a very unique individual.  
  
"Heero, how come you haven't smiled yet?" Relena asked him.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to."  
  
"And how do you define that? You smile when you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"I don't have to smile to enjoy myself."  
  
"You rarely do. You know, the colonial government is holding a private party later this week. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Is that an official invitation or a personal one?"  
  
"Personal," said Relena, "though I doubt the government officials will object to having a Gundam pilot present. You could also invite Duo and the others."  
  
"If I invite Duo he will probably want Hilde to come as well."  
  
"Yes, I met her when I was on Libra. That shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I will pass along the invitation," Heero said to her.  
  
"Will you come? It would be nice if you did."  
  
Heero looked at her and saw a pleading look in her eye. Damn it, even he couldn't resist it.  
  
"I'll come."  
  
Relena smiled. "That's good."  
  
"I assume it is very formal," said Heero, "Will I need an invitation?"  
  
"I'll send you one, and one for Duo and Hilde too. I'm sure you have a suit somewhere."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
The two continued walking through the zoo and looked at the various animals. Relena commented on a few while Heero didn't say too much. However, she did enjoy her time with him. She kept an arm hooked onto him, as if she was afraid that Heero would run away like he did so many other times.  
  
"Heero, I still don't know much about you. Can you share your past with me?"  
  
Heero grew a little uneasy at that question. Part of him wanted to share it, but part of him felt that Relena shouldn't have to face the problems that were his. He slowly shook his head.  
  
"I see. Well, when you're ready, I'll be there. I trusted you before, I hope you can trust me too."  
  
I do trust you, Heero said mentally. I trust you more than anyone else I ever knew, even more than Dr. J.  
  
They left the zoo a half hour later and Heero drove Relena back to the government complex. She looked at him as the car stopped.  
  
"I enjoyed it, Heero. I hope we can go out like that again."  
  
"I-"  
  
Before he could continue Relena planted a kiss on his lips and got out of the car. She looked back at him one more time before going into the building. Heero had a look of immense surprise on his face, something that rarely happened. However, it turned into a thin smile and he drove off. Maybe he should thank Duo for talking him into it. But the party should be enough to do so.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
I hope I'll have the energy to continue on, but that depends on the reaction of you readers and how my other fics run. I have a lot of them.  
  
Z98 


	2. Answer

Depending on how I feel about a story, I may either write really fast or very slow. Oh, anyone here that's a fan of Command & Conquer, you should check out my story Tiberian Eve. My other stories in that series are kind of messed up right now so wait until I'm done with Eve. And if anyone's an EVA fan, go see my works.  
  
In Pursuit of Love  
  
Chapter 1: Answer  
  
Heero dialed Relena's private number and not surprisingly got the answering machine.  
  
"The answer is yes, Relena."  
  
He hung up and sat down. Whatever had possessed him to say yes to Relena's proposal was gone and now he was forced to deal with the consequences. Sure, he would probably be around Relena more, but still. It would mean some loss of freedom, though perhaps it would be worth it.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft. Or shall I call you Darlian?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly Duo appeared in his room.  
  
"Hey man! How did the date go?"  
  
"Relena invited us to a party the government is holding," Heero replied, not really answering the question.  
  
"Party? And who exactly is us?"  
  
"You, me, and Hilde if she wants to go."  
  
"I'll ask, but she'll probably want to go. But come on, spill. How was the date."  
  
"It was enjoyable."  
  
"Finally! You admit it! So, now are you glad you took my advice?"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo with an interesting glare. Duo drew back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You only teased me about it. I don't really recall you advising me."  
  
"Oh come now, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Very well. I should have taken her on a date earlier."  
  
"See? So when's the party?"  
  
"At the end of the week. It's formal."  
  
"Formal? Hmm, do I have anything for that? On second thought, does Hilde?"  
  
"The colony supplied all of us with some money. Buying one for her shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"And you speak truth again. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
Heero nodded and sat back into the couch. His life was certainly taking a turn again.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Mr. Winner!"  
  
Quatre stopped and looked back. A man ran up to him and handed him a letter.  
  
"Someone from Earth sent you this."  
  
"Oh? Is it from Ms Noin?"  
  
"No. I actually don't know who this is from."  
  
Quatre opened the envelope and took out the letter. He was rather surprised at who exactly had sent him the letter.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia? Thanks."  
  
The man nodded and returned to whatever he had been doing before. Quatre started reading the letter.  
  
I'll be coming to the colony soon and wish to see you. If you are willing to see me, please come to the spaceport at gate A-8 at 10:30 today."  
  
"Today? That's pretty short notice. What time is it? 9:30. I can get there on time."  
  
"Mr. Winner, you have a phone call on line 2."  
  
"I'll take it on my cell."  
  
Quatre pulled out his cell phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Winner, it's Senator Noventa."  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
Sylvia Noventa, the granddaughter of the pacifist Marshal Noventa that originally controlled the United Earth Sphere Alliance, had accepted the lose of her grandfather and had moved on to become a very influential young woman. She was a starch supporter of Relena and a friend of hers. She also kept Quatre informed about decisions the Senate made.  
  
"I thought you should know. The Senate Defense Committee has been meeting with a man calling himself Leon Stryker. From the rumors I've heard, he is asking permission to develop and build a prototype mobile suit of some kind."  
  
"What? But why!" Quatre asked, horrified.  
  
"I don't know. Something about testing the full potential of mobile suits. But whoever he is, he's starting to sway the Committee. They might actually authorize it."  
  
"This can't be allowed to happen. Is there any way to block such a move?"  
  
"I'm working on it. I'm going to talk to Relena about this at the dinner party on Saturday. You should come too."  
  
"I can't. I have a meeting with representatives from the Mars Expedition. Remember that I'm funding them."  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay. I'll keep you informed about the developments."  
  
"Thanks for calling me," Quatre said, "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Quatre hung up and took some time to contemplate this new development. Why would anyone want to disrupt the peace by building a mobile suit? Few remained and most of them were for civilian uses only. True some had fallen into the hands of the terrorist organization known as the Peacemakers, but otherwise they weren't used for military purposes anymore.  
  
The drive to the spaceport was short and he ended up waiting for a while before Dorothy's flight landed. She hadn't really changed much, except having grown up. Dorothy walked up to Quatre and stood before the young man she had run through once.  
  
"Hello Quatre. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. What brings you to the colonies?"  
  
The two started walking and Dorothy flashed a folder.  
  
"I thought you should see this," she said, "All I'm going to say is that it's important and something you should be aware about."  
  
Quatre suddenly had a hunch. "Does it have anything to do with the Defense Committee?"  
  
Dorothy looked at him in surprise but then smiled. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to outguess you. What do you know?"  
  
"Not much. All I do know is a man named Leon Stryker wants to build some kind of mobile suit."  
  
"Not just any mobile suit," said Dorothy, "He has already started designing and planning it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Stryker Corporations? They do a lot of research in neurology, advanced metallurgy, high energy physics, and a few other fields. There are rumors of some kind of breakthrough regarding the processing of gundanium alloy, some way to make it stronger and yet also lighter."  
  
"What? Then that would allow the construction of some kind of super- Gundam."  
  
"Theoretically yes. The technology is there to design and build mobile suits, but the funding is another matter. For a private organization to build a mobile suit, much less a Gundam, without selling it, is very expensive and without much point."  
  
"So why would this Stryker want to?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I do not know," Dorothy answered, "However, what I do know is here."  
  
The two got into Quatre's car and they drove back to his company headquarters. As they went, Dorothy opened the folder and handed Quatre some photos.  
  
"These were taken somewhere in Nevada," she said, "That was a state of the former United States. These transports are all carrying gundanium alloy. However, it is these pictures that I think you'll be interested in."  
  
Dorothy handed a few more to Quatre and he gasped.  
  
"That's a Virgo. When was this taken?"  
  
"They're about a month old," said Dorothy, "I do not know where he would have acquired a Virgo but he does have one. He also has a few other things that you might find interesting."  
  
Quatre flipped through the pictures and found himself even more disturbed.  
  
"These are the old wrecks from our Gundams," he said, "How could he have gotten hold of them?"  
  
"I do not know. But they're almost useless except for the fact that these scraps are gundanium alloy. He might attempt to reprocess them, but I think he's after more."  
  
"Where are Zero's wings?" Quatre asked, coming to a picture of the wreck.  
  
"That's a good question. Parts of the wing survived so there isn't any reason he couldn't have gotten hold of them, unless they were destroyed before he could buy them."  
  
"Do you mind if I keep these pictures?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Go ahead. But I suggest you only show them to the other pilots and maybe Relena. Don't do anything foolish. Stryker Corporation is powerful and very influential."  
  
"Very well. Thank you for your help. If there's anything I can do to pay you back."  
  
"I know where to call," said Dorothy, "I must return to Earth now. Good luck dealing with this, Quatre. I do not envy your position."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Mr. Stryker. The Committee has reviewed your request but we are still having trouble fully understanding what motive you might have to want to build a Gundam."  
  
Stryker sighed. All politicians were like this. Why couldn't they ever accept something at face-value? Well, this time it was a good thing for them that they didn't, but bad for him as well.  
  
"Primarily for testing new technology," Stryker replied, "The technology behind mobile suits have advanced drastically since the end of the Gundam War and the Christmas Coup. You must understand that this mobile suit is not for military use. However, my company has developed a number of new technologies and building a mobile suit would allow us to test more of them in one project."  
  
"Yes but the expenses involved," said a committee member, "You cannot expect the government to actually fund such a project. We do not have the money for this."  
  
"I do not expect the government to fund the entire project," said Stryker, "If the government was willing to provide even ten percent of the funding, the project can proceed."  
  
"We still are skeptical about the need to construct a mobile suit," said the committee head, "Mobile suits are symbols of war. Why should we invest in something that will most likely not be needed?"  
  
"I do not expect it to be needed," said Stryker, "However, the data we gain from testing so many new technologies will be very useful and profitable. The primary reason, I remind the committee, as to why my corporation wants to build a mobile suit is for testing these new technologies. A mobile suit provides a unique challenge to many of these technologies and that way we can push them to their limit."  
  
The committee members looked at one another, each wanting someone else to speak first. Finally the committee head nodded.  
  
"I see. You have our permission to begin this project, but funding is another issue we will have to discuss later."  
  
"Thank you Senators," said Stryker, "You will not regret making this decision."  
  
"We had better not," one of them warned.  
  
Stryker walked out of the room and met with his assistant, Colonel Victoria Hardy.  
  
"Did they approve?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Project: Eagle will begin immediately."  
  
Victoria nodded and escorted her boss to his car. She then got into the driver's seat and the two headed towards the spaceport. Stryker would soon be on his way back to his primary research and development lab in Nevada.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Heero disliked the formal suit Relena had forced him to wear. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, it just wasn't that flexible if he ran into trouble. He had a pistol hidden under his suit and could draw it within two seconds of danger showing up. However, that might not be fast enough. He stayed behind Relena as she greeted the many guests. When the next guest walked in, Heero's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Senator Noventa, it's a pleasure to see you again," Relena greeted.  
  
"Same here Minister Darlian," Sylvia replied, "Mr. Yuy. We meet again."  
  
Heero merely nodded. Sylvia walked past him, giving him a look in the process, and went into the main hall.  
  
"Nervous?" Relena asked.  
  
"No."  
  
She smiled and turned to see who was next.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what's up?"  
  
"Duo, this is a formal dinner. Be more polite!" Hilde snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay," Duo relented, "Hey Relena. I see you finally caught Heero."  
  
Hilde frowned. That was hardly better. Relena smiled though and waved them through.  
  
"Stay out of trouble," she added for Duo's sake.  
  
The next man that walked in caused Relena to frown.  
  
"Mr. Stryker."  
  
"Ms. Darlian," he said coolly, "A pleasure to finally meet you in person."  
  
"Likewise," Relena answered, equally cool, "I hope you enjoy the evening."  
  
"I believe I will."  
  
Stryker walked in with Victoria right behind him. Heero eyed the two and tried to evaluate them. Why was Relena worried about him?  
  
"There are rumors about him trying to get permission to build a mobile suit," Relena answered Heero's unspoken question. "I don't know if they're true but I do know he's trouble."  
  
Permission to build a mobile suit? That was indeed trouble, Heero thought.  
  
"Relena. A pleasure to meet you here."  
  
This was another familiar voice. Heero looked over and saw Dorothy walk in.  
  
"Hello Dorothy. I'm surprised you showed."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Good food and good company and maybe a little action. What else does one need at a party?"  
  
Relena smiled as Dorothy walked in. She still hadn't changed. After a few more minutes most of the guests had arrived and Relena and Heero walked in. Dorothy had already started chatting with Stryker and Sylvia was listening to them both. Relena walked over with Heero in toll. Stryker had just finished saying something when they joined the three.  
  
"Ah, Ms Darlian. I was just speaking with your friends about the rumors regarding my proposal."  
  
"You mean the one about the mobile suit?" Relena said, "I hope those aren't true."  
  
"But they are," said Stryker, "and I have the permission of the Defense Committee to go forward."  
  
"The United Earth Nations specifically states that no mobile suits can be built," said Relena.  
  
Stryker smiled. "The UEN government stated that no combat mobile suits can be built. Mine is to test several new technologies that have just emerged in a unique way. Besides, if some of the technology pans out, the Preventers might be using some of the equipment. And there are also commercial aspects to the technologies being tested."  
  
"You are making a mistake."  
  
Stryker's eyes went to Heero. The smile disappeared.  
  
"Ah. You must be Heero Yuy. I can understand why you would hold such a strong opinion regarding mobile suits, but I assure you. I know what I am doing."  
  
"Really? Does that mean you plan something with the mobile suit?" Heero asked.  
  
"If I didn't have a plan, it would be pointless to even build a mobile suit, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"All too well."  
  
The smile returned.  
  
"Well, I hope all of you enjoy the party. I know I will," Stryker said and chuckled as he walked away.  
  
"He's very confident," said Sylvia, "I wonder why?"  
  
"He has the approval of the Defense Committee," Dorothy reminded the others, "I wonder how he pulled that off?"  
  
"Stryker may turn out to be very dangerous," Heero noted.  
  
"Huh?" the others said.  
  
"You heard him. He has a plan and he's willing to execute it. One does not need a mobile suit to execute some simple plan. Therefore there is a grander scheme."  
  
"I think I agree," said Dorothy, "Perhaps I'll be able to find out what it is."  
  
Dorothy glided away and followed Stryker, leaving Relena with Sylvia.  
  
"I hear the Senate is finally approving the funds for full terraforming of Mars," said Sylvia, "You must be proud."  
  
"Yes I am. I was surprised that my brother actually went with the first expedition force. I hear they've had a lot of success."  
  
"Really? Well, I hope to see the changes take place in my lifetime."  
  
"As do I," Relena agreed, "Heero, can you grab some food for us?"  
  
Heero nodded and walked off. As Relena's bodyguard, this would probably be all that he would be doing. There wasn't that many threats these days as most terrorist organizations were pretty quiet. He ran into Duo and Hilde at the buffet table.  
  
"Hey Heero. Nice party heh?"  
  
"Duo, behave," Hilde scolded.  
  
"Don't worry. We were invited by Relena so we must be okay," Duo said with a wink, "So Heero, you finally got a job. I hear you landed guard duty for Relena too. Now you actually to spend more time with her."  
  
"That is true," said Hilde, "How is Relena anyways?"  
  
"Stressed," Heero replied.  
  
Hilde had expected more of an answer but Duo poked her.  
  
"Don't expect him to tell you much," he said, "He's the perfect soldier and those don't let out too much information."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Duo chuckled and got himself another sausage.  
  
"This is nice food though," he said, "I wonder if I'll eat this good anytime soon."  
  
"Duo! You did not just insult my cooking!" Hilde screamed at him.  
  
"No, I just insulted mine," said Duo, "Which is why you never let me cook!"  
  
Hilde raised an eyebrow. "I'll buy that excuse this time."  
  
"Well, there're lots of people to talk to," said Duo, "Hey, there's Relena."  
  
Heero got the food and followed Duo and Hilde over to Relena. She was still talking with Sylvia.  
  
"Hi Relena," Hilde greeted.  
  
"Hilde, Duo. It's been a while."  
  
"Indeed. Anything interesting going on these days?"  
  
"Sorry but it's mostly classified," said Relena.  
  
"Since when has classification stopped us?" Duo said, "The only thing that's done is make us dig deeper!"  
  
"Good point," said Relena, "but right now I can't share it with you yet. It's probably going to involve you soon anyways."  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
The group looked over and saw Sally and Wufei standing before them.  
  
"It's nice to see all of you again," Sally greeted.  
  
"Aw man," said Duo, "So where's the fourth horseman?"  
  
"Trowa stays out of sight these days," said Sally, "What brings all of you here?"  
  
"This is a party," said Duo, "When was there a party that you went to that I wasn't at?"  
  
"Anything that was political," Sally answered.  
  
"Humph. Are you also here because of Stryker?"  
  
"Stryker?" said Hilde, "Who's he?"  
  
"Stryker, hmm, name sounds familiar," said Duo, "I got it! Doesn't he own Stryker Corporations?"  
  
"Yes," said Sally, "and there have been many interesting rumors regarding his company."  
  
Duo's eyes went wide. Apparently he had heard them too.  
  
"Man, why can't they just leave everything the way it is!" he complained, "I assume it's about the mobile suits?"  
  
"Mobile suits?" Hilde asked nervously, "I thought the government forbade the construction of combat mobile suits."  
  
"Well since all of you already know," said Relena, "We might be too late to stop the project from starting."  
  
"I hadn't thought politicians can move so quickly," said Sally, "They already approved it?"  
  
"Yes," said Relena, "I just learned of it a few minutes ago."  
  
"Perhaps we should go take a look," Duo suggested.  
  
Hilde whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"No you don't. Let the government handle this for once, alright? Besides, who knows. Maybe everything will pan out."  
  
"Actually, that might not be a bad idea," said Relena, "We could suggest an inspection team be sent to see exactly what he is doing."  
  
"And the Preventers should do it," said Sylvia, "Of course, I'm pretty sure the two of you would agree."  
  
Wufei said nothing but Sally nodded.  
  
"We can handle a simple inspection. Right Wufei?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The only question is will Stryker show you what you want to see, or what he wants you to see?" said Relena, "If he does have an ulterior motive, he isn't going to show all his cards just yet."  
  
"Well, we'll worry about it when it actually gets to that," said Duo, "It's a party, so let's party!"  
  
Hilde, Relena, and Sylvia laughed at Duo's behavior. Finally they too decided to lighten up. He was right after all, it was just a party.  
  
"What do you think?" Wufei asked Heero.  
  
"There may be another way."  
  
"And only a year after the attempted Barton Coup. How pathetic."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Z98 


	3. Inspection Tour

In Pursuit of Love  
  
Chapter 2: Inspection Tour  
  
"Mr. Stryker, the inspection team from the UEN is here."  
  
Stryker nodded. "Show them in. Who came?"  
  
"Minister Relena Darlian and her bodyguard, Lieutenant Heero Yuy, Senator Sylvia Noventa, and Commander Sally Po and her assistant Lieutenant Chang Wufei."  
  
Stryker sighed. "The people with the most reason to dislike mobile suits."  
  
The officer walked off to show the team in. They were currently in a remote island in the Pacific, at a construction and test site for the new mobile suit. The massive hanger currently held eight Leos, four Virgos, and four Aries. There was no point in actually hiding them so Stryker didn't even try. A few moments later Victoria came in with the team. Stryker turned to greet them.  
  
"Minister Darlian. It is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Relena took his hand and the two shook.  
  
"And Senator Noventa. I had not thought you were involved with anything defense related."  
  
"This is more of an internal affairs matter," Sylvia replied.  
  
"Is it? Well, I guess that doesn't really concern me. And of course Commander Po. Please come this way."  
  
The group walked past the Gundams to another part of the installation. As they went, Relena made a few comments.  
  
"I had thought all the Virgos and other such mobile dolls had been destroyed," she said.  
  
"My company was able to purchase these for research purposes," said Stryker, "The purchases were approved by the government. Actually, they asked me for help during the Barton Coup, though I wasn't able to act fast enough to help."  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have Snakes," Sylvia commented.  
  
"Hardly. While their design is impressive, they didn't have any real technology that my corporation was interested in. Ah, here we are."  
  
Stryker slid his clearance card through the reader and the elevator doors opened. They then went underground and stopped a minute or so later. When they got out, they were in a massive well-lit chamber.  
  
"There it is," said Stryker, "The prototype."  
  
The mobile suit in question was at least fifty feet tall, as large as a Gundam. Most of its outer plating and armor were still unattached and a lot of its internal structure was visible.  
  
"What are you making its frame out of?" Sally asked.  
  
"Gundanium alloy," Stryker answered, "I know, it seems a waste to use the material just for structure, but we have our reasons."  
  
"With gundanium alloy for structure it would be almost impossible to blast off an appendage or sever it in any way," Heero noted, "The only thing that would work would be something as powerful as Zero Wing's Buster Rifle."  
  
"And there aren't any remaining that are that powerful," Relena added, "So this Gundam is almost impossible to destroy."  
  
"Of course," said Stryker, "We wanted to build the ultimate mobile suit."  
  
The team exchanged looks. So far, Stryker had not made any mention that in reality this thing was a Gundam. He kept calling it a mobile suit.  
  
"When do you expect to finish it?" Sally asked.  
  
"In less than a year providing there are no issues with its wings," Stryker answered.  
  
"Wings?" That peeked Relena's curiosity again.  
  
"Yes. Inspired by Wing Zero's wings actually. The setup on that Gundam was interesting but could have used a little work. The primary issue was that without a flight mode, maneuverability wasn't as good as it could have been."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about Gundams," Wufei noted.  
  
"Of course. The Gundams utilized some very interesting technology that my scientists had to recreate. We also studied the Zero system and the mobile doll system."  
  
"What?"  
  
This came from all of the women on the inspection team while Heero and Wufei had dangerous looks in their eyes.  
  
"Primarily to see what they did. Both are surprisingly similar. The Zero system gathered tactical data and sent it to the pilot while the mobile doll was like an advanced AI that processed data and adapted to it. Both have its flaws, but there is potential."  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena demanded.  
  
"The data processing technology," Stryker answered coolly, "There are no computers in the world that can calculate something that fast. If we can adapt the technology for commercial use, the investment would be justified."  
  
"How would you know a commercial version of the Zero system would be safe?" Relena asked.  
  
"The Zero system? I would never release that to the public. I'm referring to the data processing technology. It calculates faster than any current computer and all you have to do is program it accordingly. Besides, it displays the information, it doesn't feed them into the pilot's brain."  
  
That sounded a little better, but what other use had Stryker come up for with the Zero system and the mobile dolls? There was always that question. And how had he gotten hold of the Zero system in the first place was questionable.  
  
"Can you tell me why you're building a mobile suit?" Relena asked.  
  
"I've already justified construction with the Defense Committee and it would be a waste of time trying to convince any of you," said Stryker, "You wouldn't believe me anyways."  
  
"Are you always so straightforward?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes. There's no point in dodging an issue so I get right to it. That's how I managed to build up Stryker Corporation to the scale it is now."  
  
From the looks of the internal structure, this mobile suit would be impressive indeed. Instead of wires running all over, there were lines that ran down the mobile suit. They were shining and the entire thing looked like a circuit board.  
  
"Interesting," said Wufei, "Everything is controlled using circuits instead of wires."  
  
"Less stuff you have to go through," said Stryker, "Besides, there are several layers and the cooling system is the board itself so we have fewer problems with overheating."  
  
"It is a very interesting design," said Sally, "What military aspects does it have?"  
  
"An advanced particle cannon," Stryker answered without hesitation.  
  
"What!" Relena screamed, surprised at the fact that there was such a weapon and that Stryker would admit it.  
  
"I'm assuming the Committee agreed to that as well," said Sylvia.  
  
"But of course. They have copies of the basic designs."  
  
"And how much do those basic designs tell you about the mobile suit?" Relena asked.  
  
"Primary weapon, secondary weapons, power supply, the basics," Stryker answered, "Is there anything else you wanted to see?"  
  
"Tell us more about this buster rifle," Heero suddenly said.  
  
"It's based on the weapon that Wing Zero had though the cannon is far more powerful. The primary difference is that the buster rifle is just a massive energy cannon. Mine uses microwaves as well to enhance its power. That's why the wings are so important. They're a means of gathering and storing energy as well as providing flight. But then again, that isn't their only use."  
  
"What else are the wings for?" Sylvia asked, "and why haven't we seen them?"  
  
"Because the wing is still undergoing construction," said Stryker, "Its parts are incredibly complicated so we're manufacturing them at a different location."  
  
"And where would this location be?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nevada."  
  
"There are rumors that you are also storing old mobile suits there," said Relena, "What do you have to say?"  
  
"There are two more Virgos and six more Leos there," Stryker answered, "No others though."  
  
"You certainly got your hands on a lot of mobile suits," Sylvia commented.  
  
"Not enough to start a war, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"But with the Gundam you will," Heero stated.  
  
"If that was my objective, yes. Is there anything else you wanted to see?" Stryker asked.  
  
"We'd like to see the designs behind this Gundam," said Relena.  
  
"You'll have to go through the Defense Committee or the Preventers first," said Stryker, "They are the ones that are officially involved and the project is classified."  
  
"If we were not cleared we would not be here," Sylvia pointed out.  
  
"True, but there are certain parts of the project that you are probably not cleared for and there are security considerations of course."  
  
"Perhaps," said Relena, "Very well. There is nothing else that we need to see right now."  
  
Stryker nodded. "Victoria, please escort our guests out."  
  
As they were walked out, the group considered their options.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sylvia asked.  
  
"Get access to the blueprints," Relena stated, "Lady Une will cooperate."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What's the difficulty?" Relena asked Lady Une.  
  
"It has to do with the fact that Stryker has a lot of influence in the Senate," Une replied, "and through them, he's made it so that it would be nearly impossible for me to get you the designs. I'm sorry but I can't help you."  
  
"What is he hiding that he's so afraid of?" Relena wondered aloud.  
  
"Believe me, you aren't the only one asking that question," said Une, "Intelligence also is trying to figure out what he's doing but they're not having much luck."  
  
"Have you seen the designs?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I'm trying to get clearance for Heero to take a look at them. There's something I'm worried about."  
  
"The particle cannon?" Relena suggested.  
  
"That and the wings."  
  
"What's so important about the wings?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but that's still classified. I'll try to get it so the two of you can see the plans but I don't know if I can."  
  
"Just do what you can and thanks for the help."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Relena and Heero left the office.  
  
"Stryker is going through a lot of trouble to keep as much of the project under wraps as possible," said Relena, "Is there a way to find out?"  
  
"There is."  
  
"What? How? Oh, no you don't. I am not going to risk sending you on some operation. Besides, you work for me now and I have to take responsibility if you get caught."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't get caught."  
  
"Heero, you've already risked your life enough. We can get the facts without having to break into his headquarters."  
  
"I was thinking more of Nevada," said Heero, "I'll be doing it anyways."  
  
Relena sighed. "Alright. What do you need?"  
  
"A car, a rifle, data disks, and Duo."  
  
"That's it?" said Relena, "Well, I can pull that off at the very least. I'll call him now."  
  
Relena picked up her phone and dialed Duo. When he picked up the phone you could hear something crashing in the background.  
  
"Duo here. What's ouch! Hilde! Stop that please! I'm on the phone! What's up?"  
  
"Hello Duo. It's Relena. Heero requested that you join him for a little trip."  
  
"To where?" Duo said, just a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"To Nevada," said Relena, "You up to it?"  
  
"Sure, as long as I get paid. Still have to pay the bill you know."  
  
"That won't be a problem. Heero will meet you at the spaceport and he'll brief you there."  
  
"Okay. Should I bring anything?"  
  
"Black clothes."  
  
"No problem. Tell Heero I'll see him there. Ouch! Hilde!"  
  
"I wonder why they're fighting," said Relena.  
  
"Hilde wants him to cut his braid," Heero answered unexpectedly, "Duo wants to keep it."  
  
"Really? I hadn't known that. Are you going now?"  
  
"Yes. The sooner the better."  
  
At the government building Heero got off and took another official car to the spaceport. Relena used one of her black accounts to purchase tickets for him and also arrange for transportation once he got to Nevada. Though she disliked using violence, she hoped that it could be avoided on this operation.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Hey Heero! How's it going? What was so important that you dragged me away from getting my hair chopped?"  
  
"Let's go," said Heero, "We have work to do."  
  
"What? No greeting? What is so important anyways?"  
  
"We're going to where Stryker is building part of the new Gundam."  
  
Duo grew serious. "So it is a Gundam. Damn, I wished the rumors were false. So how are we going about this?"  
  
"Subtle."  
  
"Which means don't blow anything up. Okay, what's the objective?" Duo asked.  
  
"A copy of the Gundam's schematics for starters. Then we have to figure out why the wings are so important."  
  
"Okay. Kinda reminds me of slipping onto that colony to keep it from crashing into Earth. That reminds me. The colonial governments are still acting like they are completely separate from the UEN. Does that strike you as odd?"  
  
"Only slightly," said Heero, "The colonies still cherish their independence."  
  
"Hmm. I guess it's a good thing the UEN government doesn't have a real military."  
  
"The Preventers are a military force, no matter what the government says about them. They have soldiers stationed in all of the colonies to prevent any terrorism."  
  
"As far as I know they're having a harder time dealing with terrorists on Earth. I don't even remember any series terrorist incidents in the colonies."  
  
"And we want to keep it that way. Let's go."  
  
The two boarded their shuttle and it blasted off for Earth. The flight was uneventful and the landing was without incident. Diplomatic immunity helped get both through the spaceport as Heero still carried a gun with him.  
  
"Next time you have a gun tell me, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
There was a car waiting for them and took them to a hotel. They got off and after checking in started getting ready for the operation.  
  
Duo yawned. "How come we don't get paid vacations?"  
  
"You're not a government employee," Heero answered.  
  
"Sure feels like I'm one. I hop around the globe, I break into places for a minister, heck, I'm getting paid by the government. If that doesn't make me a public servant what does?"  
  
"You also have to be involved in politics," said Heero, "There's too much of that anyways."  
  
"True, true. So," Duo began with a grin, "How are we going to get into that base?"  
  
"With subtlety," Heero answered, his expression never changing.  
  
"Hmm. We don't do that very well. Let's go anyways."  
  
The two loaded up on the equipment they would need and drove out into the desert. They hid the car under a camo blanket and walked the rest of the way to their destination.  
  
"What do we know about this place?" Duo asked.  
  
"Standard security and maybe mobile suits," Heero answered.  
  
"Hmm. Nothing we can't handle unless they deploy mobile suits in other words."  
  
The two were soon in sight of the base. Dozens of armed guards could be seen and the open desert would make it hard to sneak up. However, that had never been a problem before. Heero took off and Duo was right behind him. They got to the base without being seen and Heero then jumped the fence.  
  
"Showoff," Duo commented.  
  
He then copied Heero's feat and landed next to him. They ran to the main hanger and used a grappling hook to climb up to one of the windows. There was still light inside and they could see techs working on what looked to be large wings.  
  
"Well, we found it," said Duo, "What next?"  
  
"We get what we come for."  
  
Duo cracked a smile and climbed down from the window. Heero was right behind him and they sneaked around the hanger. A few scientists were working at a computer terminal so they were stuck.  
  
"There's another one over there," Duo pointed.  
  
Heero nodded and the two snuck over. He accessed the computer and cracked through the security code. It wasn't too long before he found the complete designs behind the new Gundam. He quickly downloaded it onto the disks he brought. They had just finished when suddenly a tech appeared.  
  
"What the, hey, you aren't supposed to here! Guards!"  
  
"Busted," Duo muttered.  
  
Heero leapt out of the chair and kicked the scientist, knocking him unconscious. Duo grabbed the disks and they made a break for it. Several soldiers appeared and opened fire. Heero shot back while Duo jumped onto a jeep and hotwired it.  
  
"Let's go," he shouted.  
  
Heero jumped on and they tore out of there. Suddenly out of no where Comanches appeared and opened fire. Duo dodged and swerved side to side. Heero opened fire on the helicopter but it was useless. He then noticed the bazooka in the jeeps back. He got it and took aim. The Comanche pilot apparently hadn't noticed the threat and came in closer. Heero locked on and let it fly. The missile streaked up and smashed into the helicopter, exploding and bringing it down.  
  
The other two Comanches saw this and backed off slightly. They then opened fire with missiles.  
  
"Jump," Heero shouted.  
  
Both pilots leapt off the car as the heat seekers found their mark. The jeep exploded and crashed into some rocks. Heero had another missile ready and took aim. He fired again and dropped the bazooka. It was useless now. The second missile also found its mark and brought down its target. The other Comanche opened fire with its machinegun. Then for some reason it turned and returned to base.  
  
"Wonder why it just left," Duo said as he picked himself up.  
  
Heero pulled the camo off of their car and hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
Duo jumped in and pulled out the disks.  
  
"We're set," he said with a smile. "Now are you so reluctant to work with me?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
The two drove off and took the next flight available back to the colonies. Next they would need to analyze what exactly they had gotten.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"You actually did it," said Lady Une, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Did you ever doubt them?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, but I'm still surprised you managed to get it."  
  
"Here are the schematics for the wings," Heero said.  
  
Lady Une leaned forward and took a closer look.  
  
"Just what I thought. When I was still in OZ, there was talk about developing a particle weapon that used microwave energy to destroy things. It was never considered practical because of the energy requirements and the simple fact that we never were able to modify a laser beam to match the frequency of the microwave."  
  
"So the project was scrapped?" said Relena.  
  
"Yes, but the research was still there," said Une, "If I remember correctly, Stryker Corporation actually operated the Corsica Mobile Suit Factory. Yes, they were heavily involved in military technology and did a lot of business with the Alliance and OZ. Stryker was also the youngest member in the Romefellar Foundation."  
  
"So there is good reason to suspect his motives," said Relena, "I'm not surprised he gained access to the research. Do you think he made a breakthrough?"  
  
"According to this he did," Une explained, "There are cells under the outer wing plating that store microwave energy. I'd have to see the designs of the particle cannon to see if he fixed the problem with the tuning frequency but he probably did. But according to these the wings do more than store and focus energy.  
  
"Anyways, what I'm most worried about are the cells that he's using to build the outer armoring of the wing. They're made of the same material the rest of the armor is and thus makes them incredibly difficult to damage. However, there is a layering under each cell that I think will be used to create a shield of some sort, just like the ones the Virgos had."  
  
"The ultimate Gundam," Heero stated, "He's close to finishing it."  
  
"Is there any way to counteract the advantages of this Gundam?" Relena asked.  
  
"I don't know. A lot of this technology is purely theoretical. Heero, show me the layout of the Gundam."  
  
Heero typed in a few commands and it appeared.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Heero accessed the files and brought it up.  
  
"AI Neural Interface," he read, "Designed to allow the pilot to interface directly with the command and control AI system to allow better maneuverability and reaction time."  
  
"Is that anything like the Zero system?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes," said Heero, "It also supplies tactical data to the pilot, but there's a buffer. Some sort of advanced AI system that sorts through the data and keeps it from overloading the pilot."  
  
"I don't know if it's enough," said Une, "The Zero system is far too dangerous."  
  
"Then something must be done about this," said Relena, "I can't take this to the Committee, but I'm pretty sure you can."  
  
"I can, but they're fully behind Stryker," Une said, "They won't listen to what I have to say. Besides, we still don't have a motive for this."  
  
"A motive might not be important," said Relena, "This Gundam is perhaps the most powerful mobile suit ever built. I doubt all of the old Gundams put together could match it."  
  
"They can't," Heero stated confidently, "The weapons system on this Gundam is far too advanced. As far as I can tell there are no bullet weapons or missiles. However, he does have a powerful regular laser attached to his right arm and some kind of advanced beam saber."  
  
"What powers that thing?" Relena asked.  
  
"A prototype bio-fusion reaction," said Heero, "I've never heard of it."  
  
"It has something to do with a genetically engineered species of single- celled organisms that naturally undergo nuclear fusion and produce energy. Very advanced, though also extremely stable," Une explained, "There's also the issue of where exactly the main cannon is."  
  
"It is latched onto the back and positions itself on the shoulder when the cannon is activated," Heero answered, bringing up some diagrams. "The thing also has a shield."  
  
The shield appeared. It looked like a large circle sandwiched in between two very long ovals.  
  
"The shield can open up and fires a powerful blast of energy," Heero continued, "The laser system provides a blast that is continuous."  
  
The shield opened up the long way and showed a long blue slit.  
  
"What other toys does this Gundam have?" Relena asked.  
  
"The beam saber is also quite incredible," said Une, "It also has a less powerful buster rifle for taking out groups of enemy troops. The primary particle cannon is better suited to take down entire colonies."  
  
"What!" Relena exclaimed, "That's horrible!"  
  
"I know, but as all of this is testing new technology, Stryker is getting away with it. Heero, is there anything else noteworthy?"  
  
"Besides the fact that the Gundam will be completed in three weeks, no."  
  
"What!" both women shouted.  
  
"He said it would take another year!" said Une.  
  
"He must have lied," said Relena, "Can you take this to the Committee?"  
  
"Probably not, but I'm going to start mobilizing. We might not have any mobile suits but we can still field a force if we must."  
  
"What about the Tallgeese?" Relena asked.  
  
"Your brother took that with him to Mars," said Une, "Do we have any other mobile suits we could use?"  
  
Relena shook her head. "There are none."  
  
"Then we might have trouble."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Some of the ideas for the weapon system came from Gundam X. And at the moment I'm not too concerned with what they wear. Later on I'll put more detail into the clothes they wear.  
  
Z98 


End file.
